WWE2K17 Universe Roster
Universe Mode Results Monday Night Raw SmackDown Supershow (After WrestleMania) *Brock Lesnar comes out with Paul Heyman. Paul Heyman to give a victory promo on Lesnar's behalf, until Bo Dallas comes out to give his "Bo-Lievable speech" to the WWE crowd on why he should win the WWE Championship. Lesnar laughs, get's in his face and says "Okay, we'll see..." and requests a referee to come out and start the match. *Brock Lesnar def. Bo Dallas - WWE Championship Match *Kevin Owens def. Goldust *Rusev def. Big Show w/ Naomi **After Rusev would request a match against a tough competitor, he faced off and put all his frustration out on Big Show, due to his recent loses, causing him to win. This resulting in Naomi leaving, thus turning her heel again. Also at this time, we find out that Big Show is signing back to SmackDown. *The Wyatt Family © def. The New Day - WWE Tag Team Championships (Rematch) **After this match ended, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston were attacked by a debuting Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, also injuring Big E. *Natalya def. Lita - WWE RAW Women's Championship (Rematch) **This would be Lita's official retirment match, though after Tamina would come out and attack her. Claiming her dominant rage from Royal Rumble still at prone. *Kane gets attacked backstage by an unknown person, before it is revealed to have been Bray Wyatt. *Shinsuke Nakamura def. Chris Jericho **This match was highly recieved to be one of the best so far in the year. Lasting 23 minutes, truely ended with Chris Jericho defeated and costing him another losing match, also debuting Shinsuke. *Nikki Bella def. Emma - Hardcore (Extreme) Rules Match (Rematch) **Nikki Bella is injured and Emma thinks she's better than her, though being the loser. *Seth Rollins gives a promo on why Styles was the better man the night prior, as he made Seth very sore and hurt. Then, Dean Ambrose comes out and gives a promo on how he has been drafted to SmackDown and reasons for it concerning Rollins. He attacks Rollins and leaves. *Edge © def. The Miz - WWE Intercontinental Championship (Rematch) **After the match has ended, Edge gives a promo as The Miz was just about to go backstage and announced that he would forfeit the Intercontinental Championship and leave it in the ring for someone to get in hopes to seek the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge as he goes up the stage, passes The Miz who runs down as Samoa Joe comes down to respond to grab the championship himself. With this though, Edge goes down to "break up conflict" but instead The Miz starts to yell in his face, but instead of attacking him, Edge attacks Samoa Joe and then The Miz, then he spits onto Joe's face, causing his heel turn. Taunting to the fans before he walks backstage with his Intercontinental Championship. *John Cena, Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd def. Roman Reigns, Blake and Murphy *Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman come out to the ring, talking about Lesnar's championship win. They glout on the fact that the Authority has gone from "0 - 100 real quick", then Heyman goes on to say "Triple H isn't the man to have his head in the ''game, ''but instead have his head into Vince McMahon's a**." This causes Christian of all people to come out and mock Paul and Lesnar. This being said, Christian goes down to the ring, only to get F-5'd in one piece. Roman Reigns then jumps out from the crowd giving off an unscripted promo on how Triple H is a better rolemodel than any person in the WWE. He also goes on to say, "You say that Triple H has his head up Vince's a**? The only thing I see is a fourty year old's (Brock Lesnar) head up a fifty year old's b****. " The crowd then goes crazy. Brock Lesnar responds, "At least I didn't suck and sallow my way to the main event." These words cause Roman to finally pass over the barricade and jump onto the ropes. He blocks a head shove with a fist and they both start fighting, with the crowd hot at this point, Mark Henry comes out to help a falling Reigns. Though it backfires with him being F-5'd just like Reigns would be minutes later. With Paul outside the ring now, he points to the alarming entrance way as Triple H's music starts, though he doesn't show and Lesnar laugh's. He then turns around with a screaming Heyman in his corner "Brock! Brock! Look out!". "Sweet Chin Music"... Shawn Michaels has been drafted and he's ready to claim the beast... Tuesday Night SmackDown (After WrestleMania) *AJ Styles comes out to the ring, happy and victorious as he has won the World Heavyweight Championship, two months since his debut to the WWE. He dedicates his win on Seth Rollins hard work inside the ring during the match against him at WrestleMania. He also would address Seth Rollins' injury that would occur during there match as well. With multiple fan cheers afterwards, Dean Ambrose, the person the former champion Rollins would defeat the month prior at Fastlane, coming out to interupt the new champion, he would address that he hasn't seen his rematch clause since switching over to SmackDown. He would get in front of the face of AJ Styles before Styles would challenge him for a match at Unforgiven, with his title on the line. Chris Jericho with a smirk on his face comes down to a request for his own championship match, given he hasn't been champion since the beginning of the previous year. AJ Styles would say that he would think about and he would turn around to Dean Ambrose giving him a Dirty Deeds. *Bayley © def. Emma - WWE Diva's Championship (Rematch) **After this match, Emma would try to attack Bayley but not succeed in her assult as Bayley would save herself. **Bayley then would give a speech on her recent victory at WrestleMania against Emma and reveal the SmackDown Women's Championship, retiring the Diva's Championship. *Darren Young def. Titus O' Neil - Singles Match/Darren Young's Debut Match **Darren Young defeated Titus O' Neil using a roll up pinfall to his advantage as Cesaro would distract Titus O' Neil who attacked Cesaro at WrestleMania. Titus O' Neil gets out the ring, angered at recent losing streak since the Royal Rumble and starts brawling with Cesaro as the referees try to hold the two back from each other. *Bray Wyatt backstage, with the Wyatt Family talks about his involvement with something to occur at Unforgiven. He talks about someone called "The Black Sheep", but then he says "The arms of a skull... also run!" and then the screen goes black. *Bray Wyatt w/ Erick Rowan and Luke Harper def. Sin Cara w/ Kalisto **Bray Wyatt demands Erick and Luke to hold Sin Cara down as Bray grabs Kalisto and attacks him and gives him two brutal Sister Abigail's. He then picks up a mic and quotes something else "A blonde haired man walks around with no pride in himself... though he still loves these fans." *A vignette for The Dudley Boyz returning soon appears on screen for the first time. *Samoa Joe def. Tyler Breeze w/ Fandango **Tyler Breeze comes out with Fandango and discusses Wyatt's comments, thinking that the last one was approaching him. "If you long beard do gooder and your family of other freaks are targeting me... I do have pride in myself and don't love these fans!" He drops the mic and the match starts. He is defeated in under five minutes. **Edge walks out during the match eating popcorn, he is ''amazed ''at the way Samoa Joe is handling the match. **At the end of the match, Samoa Joe grabs a microphone "Hey Edge, why don't your scrawny a** come down to this ring and finish what you started last night." he drops the mic furious. Edge smiles with his sinister laugh "I don't want to finish anything, let alone I don't own you anything...." he goes on, "See, you deserved what happened to you last night, yes, just like The Miz deserved... but you... you think your tough stuff there don't you? You think you're free from beatings here in the WWE because you're over with the crowd? Hmm... so tell me this, how would it feel if I introduce you to my tag team partner for tonight in a match against you and whoever you can find backstage who would partner up with you j*ckass!" he drops the mic and smiles with his chin out as The Miz walks out to shake hands with Edge. "So this is your partner, the guy you dropped like some b*tch last night." Samoa Joe replies with Edge trying to get The Miz to dismiss what Joe said. "And who said you could even have this 'tag team' match with me tonight huh?", he goes on. Shane McMahon walks out, "Actually I did. Because the fans want to see something that is worth watching and don't worry about your tag team partner Joe, because I picked him and you've got history with em." Daniel Bryan's music starts to play and he comes out with the audience loud and Shane and him waving there hands up saying "yes", as Edge, The Miz and Samoa Joe are all shocked to see him, as he was impacted badly at WrestleMania. *Cesaro, bumps past Chris Jericho backstage. Chris Jericho with the ego thinks it wasn't a mistake as the two had a match at WrestleMania. The two would fight until Cesaro would finish the brawl with a KO. *Randy Orton comes out, now drafted to SmackDown, he arrives wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses and nothing of his wrestling attire. "This sunday... I let down... my family... I let down my father... I let down my wife... I left down the Authority. Which it appears to not be a thing anymore from... yesterday. I hate being this angered with myself... losing the WWE Championship to Brock Lesnar. And personally, I feel like a losing b*tch!" he then goes on for about another minute after finally saying, "I'm tired of being the Viper, just like was tired of being the Legend Killer. Those were just gimmicks to make me look strong and bada** but personally I just don't give a f*ck about that anymore." he shocks the crowd, breaking kayfabe. "I hate being seen as nothing more than a Legendary A**wipe to Triple H now... but I also hate! Hate, being the segment of you, the fans imagination!" he yells out. "I want be considered now as what I have always been... the Rebelious Criminal. Which I should have been known to be for years. But no, I sat on the lap of Triple H and everyone in this crowd today thinking I was dumb but finding out that everyone else in this world is pathetic!" he shocks the crowd again until Dolph Ziggler comes out. "The reason why you've been hated isn't because of these fans... or even Triple H, hell, it's not. It's actually your own fault. Your actions towards things you have done. Undertaker, Triple H himself and maybe even... just maybe anyone who has stepped foot in the ring with you like John Cena." he says first. "Okay! Okay! Maybe somethings haven't been the best but I owned it for years to the point where their own actions weren't explained and maybe, kissing someone's a** wasn't the best idea. But I standed by that even when the fans boo'd me and it sucks to think that they still don't give one f*ck about me!" the crowd erupts with anger. "You expect me to care about anything you said... these fans have watched you grow into the biggest superstar in this industry today. And you call them out just because they'd boo you all the time. They watched your actions as much as I have and felt for years. So don't say a da*m word about these fans pissing you off because the only person that's pissing you off... is yourself." Dolph drops the mic, fans erupt and Orton strikes a huge punch. Ziggler counters and goes for a superkick, but Orton turns him around for an RKO. Orton leaves the ring but gets back in for another attack. He strikes another RKO and Shane McMahon orders secruity to break up the two, he also implies that he has planned a match between the two next week. *The Miz and Edge def. Samoa Joe and Daniel Bryan **Samoa Joe gets distracted by Edge's taunts on the outside. He gets out and is attacked by The Miz, as his partner, Daniel Bryan was in the inside trying to heal from a recent beatdown from The Miz, his mentor from his WWE debut in NXT. Edge and Samoa Joe attack each other all the way into the crowd as Daniel Bryan gets back up and attacks The Miz on the inside. He pins The Miz but the referee becomes distracted by Edge's brutal chair attack on Joe from the outside, The Miz gets back up and hits his finisher, causing Edge and Miz to pick up the win. *Chris Jericho def. Cesaro - Singles Match **As soon as it seemed like the end for Chris Jericho as Cesaro would go for his signature finisher, Titus O' Neil would come out and attack Cesaro with the Clash of the Titus and give Chris Jericho the free pinfall. Jericho would then thank Titus, but reveal that he "didn't know that he would attack Cesaro." AJ Styles would then come out and confirm that he would be facing Jericho and Ambrose at Unforgiven. Dean Ambrose, as he is, would come out again too and tell both of them he asked Shane McMahon for a special stipulated match... Hell In A Cell. Wednesday Night NXT (The New Face of NXT) *Baron Corbin walks out proud from backstage with the NXT Championship around his waist, still holding it captive from the true champion, Jack Swagger, who defeated Bad News Barrett for the NXT Championship over BNB career in WWE. Monday Night Raw (Sami Blindsided) *Brock Lesnar comes out in the beginning of the show, with his music already playing, no pyro or intro the show has even started as Michael and Jerry are already on commentary. "This is b*llsh*t!", Lesnar screams into a microphone in the middle of the mat. "Shawn Michaels attacks me at the end of last weeks show for no reason... oh wait... it was for his 'friend' that hasn't spoken to him in months! You know what, i'm gonna destroy that weasal b*tch wherever he is behind Triple H. And when i'm done with him I will kill... kill Triple H!", then, out of nowhere, Vince McMahon's music plays, we yells about scaring the WWE crowd and plus talking about his Son-In-Law. Brock threatens Vince to fight him instead of getting out of the ring. He gets out though and destroys the announce tables. Suplex's and F5's Michael Cole and a camera man gets F5'd. Vince suspends Lesnar. *Sami Zayn's motivational applause is given to him more so than ever. With the much skill to manage having been the United States champion before WrestleMania for a long time. Until, his tag team partner, Tyson Kidd comes out to give a slightly odd stare down at him after hugging him and putting his arm up to have the crowd cheer of Zayn even more. Then Kidd takes a microphone and says, "I don't understand something... something we both known is not being credited here. And it's the 'fact' that you've never once credited me for any of the wins I've helped you get!" screaming to his lungs, Zayn seems very confused to the point he says that he doesn't understand why he's mad. It goes on until the two fight and Kidd leaving victorious taking out Zayn in the process turning heel. Tuesday Night SmackDown *Edge w/ The Miz def. Daniel Bryan - Singles Match Wednesday Night NXT Monday Night Raw Tuesday Night SmackDown Wednesday Night NXT Unforgiven (SmackDown PPV) #Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson def. The New Day © - WWE Tag Team Championships #Daniel Bryan def. The Miz - Extreme Rules match #Bayley © def. Emma and Bayley - WWE SmackDown Women's Championship #Edge © def. Samoa Joe - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Randy Orton def. Dolph Ziggler (via, disqualification) #Chris Jericho def. Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles © - World Heavyweight Championship match #*Jericho would be almost sidelined to the mat outside of the ring as Styles and Ambrose would still be brawling in the ring in this eighteen minute match. Styles would hit Ambrose with the Styles Clash causing Styles to go for the pinfall. One, two... kickout. The crowd and both men, Ambrose and Styles were shocked inside the ring as both would then lay inside the ring. Ambrose, would get back up first though and slide outside the ring to be brought back up from falling to the ground by Jericho who would cheap shot him but then get beaten to it as Ambrose would give him the Dirty Deeds from outside. Dean Ambrose would come back into the ring without noticing that now Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson were in there, they would attack Ambrose to the floor, with Styles being jolted back up to his feet by the two men for him to hit another Styles Clash on Ambrose. With the referee down though on the outside, Titus O' Neil for the other side of the ring would come inside and hit Styles with the Clash of the Titus and pick Jericho back up while he would go outside to attack both Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Jericho would perform his signature Codebreaker on Styles having the referee now in the ring with Titus' help, Jericho wins the World Heavyweight Championship. Monday Night Raw (Explanation Is In Order) Tuesday Night SmackDown Wednesday Night NXT Extreme Rules (Raw PPV) *Kevin Owens def. Alberto Del Rio - Singles Match ("The KO Show Sweep of the Raw Roster") *Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso w/ Rikishi def. R-Truth and Goldust - (Vacant) WWE Raw Tag Team Championships *Rusev w/ Lana def. John Cena and Christian - WWE United States Championship (#1 Contenders) Singles match *Sami Zayn vs. Tyson Kidd - Ends In Double Disqualification *Natalya © def. Tamina - WWE Raw Women's Championship (Royal Rumble Rematch) *Brock Lesnar w/ Paul Heyman def. Roman Reigns w/ Shawn Michaels and Mark Henry - WWE World Heavyweight Championship Monday Night Raw (The Beast vs. The Showstopper vs. The Game vs. The Prizefighter vs. The Guy and The WSM?) *Kevin Owens def. Alberto Del Rio - Singles Match Tuesday Night SmackDown (She's Here) *Erick Rowan def. Randy Orton Wednesday Night NXT Monday Night Raw (A Break In The Partnership) *The Usos w/ Rikishi def. Roman Reigns and Mark Henry SmackDown Monday Night Raw (Owens and Lesnar) *Sami Zayn def. Kevin Owens Monday Night Raw (The Prizefighter Meets The Beast) *Brock Lesnar def. Kevin Owens SmackDown Elimination Chamber (SmackDown and Raw PPV) *Tyson Kidd def. Sami Zayn © - WWE United States Championship *Rusev def. Tyson Kidd © - WWE United States Championship (#1 Contender's Earned) match *Bray Wyatt def. Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton - Triple Threat (Steel Cage) match *Brock Lesnar © def. Shawn Michaels, Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, Mark Henry and Alberto Del Rio - WWE World Heavyweight Championship - Elimination Chamber match